Reunion of ANBU colleagues: Misaki's Undying Love Surfaces
Misaki Fujii on her way back to Kirigakure walked down a misty path and noticed a large tree, "a little rest would be nice" she said, but She had to report about the Intel she collected on the enemy to the village so she decided to walk away. Several hours later She finally reached Kirigakure and delivered the Intel she had, It was a long busy day for her she wanted to go home and have some rest but seemingly fate had some different plans for her. Shoji a former Hunter-Nin of Kirigakure and a former member of a dreaded criminal organisation had returned back to the village after a long examination to test out his loyalty to the Village. He was also given a twinsword of the . He had been called to a duty regarded a invasion of a revolt clan. After his mission, he passed through a long path when he saw a figure moving, it was someone he knew but then had forgotten. Misaki felt a presence similar to one that she felt in past, Is it him? no it couldn't possibly be she said to herself as her heart began to pound rapidly. She couldn't resist herself anymore so she turned around to see who was it. At first she saw a figure moving as her vision cleared she was shocked to see the man, It was someone she knew and holded dear in her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Shoji decided to take a clear look at the figure, he approached her with his twinsword in hand, "Do I know you ?" he asked her trying to get his mind remember the girl. "Know me ? Kidding Shoji?" said Misaki politely out of confusion, her heart still pounding rapidly. "Something I my heart & mind tells me that I have seen you before, I used to be a Hunter-Nin long time ago before I joined Neo Akatsuki, now I go to the Hunter-Nin HQ, I see most of them are new faces, and the ones that existed during my days have been demoted or promoted" Shoji said looking at the girl, "Do you know the girl by name.... what was that ? Misa Fu ? I need her immediately" Shoji said wondering. Misaki with her incredible physical strength delivered a tremendously strong punch capable of crushing boulders at a blinding speed towards Shoji saying " I am Misaki Fujii!! Stupid, Idiot Shoji". "What ?" Shoji said in a shock. The fists liquifying his right body part. "Well, Aren't you a Gunter-Nin, what are you doing without your mask in the middle of the village during this war torn days." he questioned with the shock. The crowed gathered around to check the commotion, with one of the ladies angry at Shoji, "That man must have did something awfully perverted, to get himself hit". Shoji looking at the crowd, decided to move their discussion somewhere else, he holded Misaki's hands and flickered from the place and arrived to a Forest thick due to Mist. Misaki blushed watching Shoji holding her hands, but somehow she managed to snap out of it. "I got myself demoted, you know about the sixth's murder don't you? A Yuki was involved and that person was affiliated with the Hunter-nin's. "But why are you here?" said Misaki looking at shoji. "Aren't the Yuki's overthrown from the government seat ? I came back so I could safely brush up my skills, sorry I had to wander of suddenly without a word." Shoji said blushing. "No not really there are some Yuki's around here they are good at keeping themselves hidden, I am sure you are stronger than anyone else Shoji after all you are the best" said Misaki grinning. "Brush up your skills ? thats pretty amazing tell me if I could be of any help after all I will always there for you" she added. "You could be of some help if you could train yourself, after all a Ninja needs to train hard, you can still become a Hunter-Nin if you try can't you ?" Shoji said, "After all, you are the only Medic-Nin I can trust". " Hunter-nin? I was offered to become the Mizukage but I rejected you know I am a free bird after call, this sounds like a challenge shoji. Do you want to see the results of my training?" said Misaki with a sharp smile on her face. "Not one of those punch's I guess" Shoji said as he activated his Byakugan. "Byakugan huh?" said Misaki casting Genjutsu: Disintigration, a genjutsu which traps the victim in a dark empty space where their body is made begins to disintigrate from toe to head while the user is watching. The technique will make it harder for the target to move properly and can later incapacitate them. "You have got better with Genjutsu's, pretty better !" Shoji said has he looked through the Genjutsu, "But you must know better than that to beat me" He said has be broke through the Genjutsu with ease with the help of his Byakugan. Sonn has he broke the Genjutsu, The Mist in the Forest grew thick and the visibility turned zero. "Hope you can break through this'", Shoji laughed. "A child's trick" commented Misaki unleashing her own mist against Shoji's causing the entire mist to disperse, which caused both of the users vision to get disruped. Misaki while relying on her Silent Killing placed her index finger in air and used Earth Release: Mud Spore summoning a river of mud. "''A childs, trick eh ? you probably don't know whats coming for you" Shoji said, as he appeared behind Misaki holding his kunai around her throat, a common trait among Silent Killing Users . "you should know, you are at disadvantage, with my eyes, I can easily see through the mists and your movements," he said as smile appeared on his face. "Still using these old techniques?" said Misaki smirking as she turned out to be Clone. The real Misaki appeared several meters away from Shoji, then using her Ice Release she removes the moisture from the air to do this, dropping the temperature of the area drastically work to something below freezing levels, destroying the ability of the air to retain moisture at that point. Hence putting away the mist and at the same time utilizing Earth Release: Mud Spore summoning a river of mud and later with her Water Release adding water to it in order to speed up the flow and increase its power. Shoji's smile grew to a laughter, "Thank You ! Fujii" he said as he absorbed the water used for the Water Clone. As he sunk through the Earth, Shoji unleashed his Twinsword, which roared like a lion and chakra chains emerged from it which wrapped towards a tree helping Shoji climb himself up. "So Earth Release, its your favorite I guess". "Nah not really" said Misaki,taking a foreign stance "but this is" she added as she used Ice Release: Ice Ape. Shoji's smile immediately turned into anger, "So you are with the Yuki's, I had a feeling this would end up like this", Shoji said has he patted his Twinsword.